


The Second Debate

by Hackney123



Series: The senate Run [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: This is the sequel to Donna runs for the Senate. Although you can read this story on its own it will make more sense to read Donna runs for the Senate first.





	The Second Debate

Senator Handelson’s campaign manager, Christopher, was nervous the Senator was trailing by 2%. Admittedly, this was in the margin of error but if he performs badly then he would be dead in the water. It did not help that after the last debate reporters checked on the amendments he had added to bills.  Christopher had spent the last week trying to explain where the money for all these schemes had gone. Even worse were the stories of how the Congresswoman and her kids helped out at the local shelters cooking and washing the dishes.

 

Louise Thornton on the other hand was quietly confident. At first being told no every time she wanted to run a negative ad was a bit chafing but the fallout from the first debate made up for it. The press were running negative stories about the Senator and she did not have to say anything not that she would have been allowed to.

 

‘Senator the next question is for you.’ The moderator was saying. ‘There has been a lot of controversy lately about amendments that you had put into bills for money for schemes which do not appear to have materialised. What has happened to these schemes?’ ‘James let me clear up a few things. While I pushed the amendments through I am not responsible for the actual implementation of the schemes.  Once I have secured the funding I leave it to the experts to implement the schemes.’ ‘But Senator when the Congresswoman has proposed schemes they have all been implemented to the benefit of the local community why is she more successful in implementing her schemes than you.’ The Senator started floundering for an answer before Congresswoman Lyman came to his aid. ‘The main difference between me and the Senator is that I only propose schemes which I fully endorse and will be helping so I invest time in seeing that they are implemented. I do not leave it to others hoping that it will be done. I believe that if you are going to ask that citizen’s hard earned money is used for a scheme you should ensure it is not wasted.’  The Senator was left wondering if that answer was actually a help.

 

Congresswoman if i can turn back to you. In your manifesto you are proposing spending $50,000,000 for medical assistance programs surely people have medical insurance for that.’ ‘Some people do have insurance but not everyone does. I am fortunate that I have cover from the Congressional Medical Scheme that covers me and my family. But it does not cover pre-existing conditions.  I therefore do not have cover for treatment that either me or my husband might need for PTSD. Other people simply do not have cover at all so have to choose between eating and paying their medical bills.  My proposal would provide state funded medical assistance.’ ‘There she goes again spending money on things that there is no need for. If people need medical treatment they can get it. We already have medical facilities for people without insurance.’ ‘But Senator the quality of care and the facilities that they are provided from should be the same regardless of whether they can afford it or not. I am committing tonight that I will provide $500,000 of my own money to the state funding of medical facilities for local people. Will you do the same Senator?’

 

The Senator looked like he was staring at a set of headlights coming towards him. He needed to come up with an answer quickly.  He went for the bluff. ‘I am surprised that you have that much money to giveaway.’ ‘As it happens I never spent the compensation I received from the attack in Gaza so I will be able to put it to good use together with my savings from my congressional salary. I note that you have not said if you will help your fellow citizens and contribute to the state funding of medical facilities.’ ‘You have sprung this on me I will have to give it some consideration.’

 

Wrestling the debate back into his control the moderator said. ‘Senator how would you stimulate the local economy?’ ‘The best way to stimulate the economy is to reduce the amount of red tape that strangles businesses. I would reduce the number of environmental and safety regulations to the minimum needed for businesses to be able to run safely.’ ‘Congresswoman the same question to you.’ ‘I would work with businesses to see what they need. From some discussions I have had what they are calling out for is a talented pool of workers. So I would bring the local colleges and employers together to create suitable courses that provide the skills that businesses need.’ ‘Here we go again back to this idea of apprenticeships. How are businesses supposed to afford to pay for all these apprentices?’ The Senator responded. ‘The tax credit I had added to the last appropriations bill means that they will get a tax credit to cover the costs.’

 

Senator the final question to you. After the last debate you came under some criticism for the views you expressed about the role of women in politics. How would you answer your critics?’ ‘They only need to listen to the proposals that we have heard from the Congresswoman tonight to see that I was right.’ Behind the cameras Christopher was slumped in a chair in despair. The Senator had made matters worse with that remark. The election was over just need the election to confirm it. Lou was checking that there were no sharp instruments nearby that the campaign manager could use to hurt himself or the Senator.

 

After the debate Lou, Donna and Josh were having a drink and Lou asked. ‘Were you serious about donating $50,000 to the state medical facilities?’ ‘Not quite we are setting up a charity to run a series of clinics to help people who cannot afford proper care.  The press statement is going out next week.’ ‘That will finally kill off the Senator’s campaign.’


End file.
